To Love Again
by Psycho Moon
Summary: When Tai can't get over Sora a friend finds him in the park and trys to help. Michi.


Psycho Moon: Yeah! Freshly revised!  
  
Uniemon: Psycho doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy!  
  
To Love Again  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Taichi Yagami walked all alone on his way home one night from soccer practice. He walked quietly through the park thinking not about the upcoming game but her. 'Oh Sora... why... why him... I thought you loved me more then anything in this world... but I guess I was wrong... you don't love me at all... you love Yamato... but why...' He continued to think as he sat down on a bench. 'She was the only person I have loved... the only one I could ever love... and she chose my best friend...' He sat there as he began to have a flashback from the day before.  
  
~*~  
  
"Taichi?" said a small female voice.  
  
"Yeah Hikari?" He said leaning over his bed to look at her.  
  
"You need to get over Sora..." said the 11-year-old girl.  
  
"It's not that simple Hikari..." he said.  
  
"Taichi you just can't stay in here the rest of your life just because Sora loves Yamato... you need to move on... to find better things... to love again..." she said as she left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
'But I can't love again... no... the only person I have ever loved was Sora... and now... I don't know... I can't move on... I don't think I'll ever love again...' Taichi thought as he heard footsteps coming down the path. The next thing he knew he saw a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes looking into his brown eyes.   
  
"Taichi?" asked the girl who was standing there.  
  
"Mimi... hi!" he said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"What are you doing out?" asked Mimi sitting down next to him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question..." said Taichi. "I was heading home."  
  
"I was going to Sora's..." said Mimi. "I'm staying there while I visit..."  
  
"Oh..." said Taichi trailing off.  
  
"Taichi... what's wrong?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Nothing... why..." asked Taichi.  
  
"Because you look like someone just popped your favorite soccer ball..." said Mimi.  
  
"That obvious... huh?" said Taichi sadly.  
  
"Taichi... you can tell me... you can trust me..." said Mimi sincerely.  
  
Taichi looked at her. 'She's right... I can trust her...' "Why..."   
  
"Why what, Taichi?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Why Yamato?" asked Taichi as he started to cry. "Why is it always Yamato that gets what I want?"  
  
"Oh... Taichi..." said Mimi taking him in her arms. "This is about Sora again... isn't it?"  
  
"Sora... I can't stand that Yamato got there first... that could have been me with Sora... but Yamato got there first..." said Taichi as he cried into Mimi's shoulder.  
  
"Shh... it's okay... but if you love Sora... you should let her go..." said Mimi still holding him.  
  
"But... it's so hard..." cried Taichi.  
  
"I know... I know..." said Mimi as they started to cry too.  
  
Taichi slowly started to stop crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know..." said Mimi. "I guess I feel your pain..."  
  
Taichi hugged Mimi. "Don't... I don't want anyone to feel it but me..." he said looking at her.  
  
"No... I should feel it... because of my sincerity..." said Mimi.  
  
"No... no one should feel this..." said Taichi still holding her. He leaned this head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mimi... it will be okay..."  
  
"How did this conversation go to me comforting you to you comforting me?" asked Mimi.   
  
"I'm not sure..." said Taichi. "But how do you know how I feel?"   
  
"Let's just say I've had to let someone go too because he loved Sora..." said Mimi still crying.  
  
"Yamato..." said Taichi. Mimi just bared her face in his chest. "Oh Mimi... don't cry... it will be okay... I promise..." She looked up.  
  
"You mean it, Taichi?" she asked.  
  
"I mean it..." he said as he leaned down and kissed her. Mimi was surprised but didn't resist. They sat there in each other's arms, crying, and sharing the other's pain.  
  
Slowly Taichi released from the kiss. "We better get home because it's getting late..." he said.  
  
Mimi got up and smiled. "Thank you, Taichi..."  
  
"No... Thank you, Mimi..." said Taichi as she started to walk to Sora's. "Thank you, Mimi... you gave me the straight to love again..."  
  
'Thanks Taichi... because... I think I'll be able to love again..." thought Mimi as she got to Sora's apartment. 


End file.
